shattered_enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Terji'agar
Terji'agar (Sacred Land in Jhau'gari) is the planet where the Vinsife currently reside in, alongside their followers. The planet's constitution and atmosphere make it impossible for exterior beings to enter and leave as well as hide the world from the fact it contains life. Terji'agar is an ancient planet, older than Xavgar by a few millions and Havka-Redai by several dozen million years. Terji'agar is an unstable planet, containing highly variant biomes across the surface. The weather is much dangerous than Earth's or Xavgar's, however it's inhabitants' civilizations have been built to withstand the wrath of nature. The population is low, but it's creatures are much more powerful, intelligent and civilized than Humans and the races in Xavgar. It is a planet notably divided in large sections where each God holds it's domain and his/her followers. History Terji'agar was once a planet fully populated by not just the races that still currently live in it. It was much lively and largely populated before the arrival of the Vinsife. Having once a massive biodiversity - almost as massive as Earth, the planet had more diverse civilizations across its lands. Initially all united under a great kingdom, the differences between the sapient creatures that formed it caused massive segregation over the years that eventually led to the separtion of the kingdom into smaller empires. These formed by several of these races that slowly detached themselves from the main kingdom - known as a part of the actual Territorial Divisions that contain few to several hundreds of alike or even completely different races of creatures. Although the separation proved effective at first, it caused them to weaken over time. Treasons and disaster between alliances almost led to war, but before even any declarations were held, the Gephaim invaded Terji'agar. The empires distracted by the chaos made the Void easier to spread around. Even with strict borders, the shadow plague managed to reach far and wide through the regions. Although the Void does not cause such effect, the extremely confused inhabitants killed the cursed regardless of being once related or not. With still hatred and selfishness towards their neighbours, they fled to various places across the globe, hiding for hopes of survival. The Gephaim had taken Terji'agar almost completely until the arrival of the Vinsife, who helped the hopeless inhabitants and creating a new life for them, purifying a place for them to establish another kingdom for each group. Nidraei created the All-Seeing pillar in the center of this purified land. The other gods transformed the surrounding territories into suitable places for their apparent followers, and are known as the Territorial Divisions. Once the creatures settled in, there was still confusion and a slight bit of hate between the racial groups. Though the Gods tried to calm them down, the races clashed, and reformed the territories to suit themselves. The actual Divisions were soon created after the wars ceased, and often there is still conflict between the races that live inside such. Geology And Territorial Division Terji'agar's non-cursed territory is divided in 6 sections, each with different biological and geological structure. The rest of the land is covered in Void, known as the Cursed Wasteland. Light's Scepter (Venssa'cetu) Main Article: Venssa'cetu Ruled by Nidraei, it is a small area with a relatively small population compared to the rest. It contains a single zone filled with golden vegetation, temples, and structures where people live peacefully as farmers, clothmakers, merchants, etc. Located in a central area in Terji'agar, Light's Scepter is a notable merchant zone in the planet. Light's Scepter has never in war, and only once defended the land from the other sections' warriors who passed by. Its center contains a massive pillar, known as the All-Seeing, where Nidraei lives at it's top. Only few have managed to reach the top of the pillar and meet the god themselves. The test to meet her is simply having the courage the climb the pillar. Seas's Realm (Arhagu'mudi) Ruled by Vauloor, it is a vast kingdom deep in the seas of Terji'agar. It is the only zone in all of the ocean where non-aquatic creatures can stay underwater, as the realm is blessed with magic enabling terrestial beings to breathe. In the deepest part of the seas lies Vauloor's lair. The test to reach him consists of a puzzle where one does not just need light to guide themselves in the depths, but good memory and analyzing ability, putting one's patience to the test. Nature's Ward (Themi'selis) Main Article: Themi'selis It is a large forest ruled by Euthern. It is not very densely populated but it contains a large diversity of creatures, mostly four-legged animals such as canines, sheep, horses, felines, etc. Euthern's home is a giant tree where strong winds blow. However creatures guard the tree, making it more difficult to climb. It involves both climbing and entering the tree's insides. The test to meet Euthern is to not rely on violence, but peace and silence, to manage to climb the tree and befriend the creatures within. Shadow's Empire (Sugda'imga) An empire where demons of all kinds live in, it is a dark zone where it's geology consists of high mountains, and frequently has dangerous weather such as thunderstorms, cyclones, blackouts (sky-wise) and earthquakes, though the cities in Shadow's Empire are designed to withstand all of the disasters the demonic residents find normal. At the most dangerous of mountains, it is home to Zovgard. To reach him one must explore the extremely dangeous terrain, survive the weather, and fight any hostile demons who reside in the mountains. Flame's Kingdom (Faoj'rekka) Although being known as a Kingdom, Faoj'rekka has been built underground, inside a volcano that, while it may seem active, it does not erupt and has not done so for many thousands of years. It is a massive union of stone and steel tunnels where houses and shops are built to the sides of the inside of the volcano. The "kingdom" consists of various floors that go deeper inside the volcano. Althages once ruled the kingdom, living deep inside the magma core of the volcano. However, because of his absence, and later death, a large temple was placed in his lava throne, and now a group of Althages' warriors are the emperors of the kingdom. Because of Althages being dead, his now currently ruling Warriors only accept new soldiers under certain conditions. Tempest's Dynasty (Kha'domur) Main Article: Kha'domur Similarly to Flame's Kingdom, Tempest's Dynasty has no ruling god. It was once governed by Kha'sadir, however he also became absent as he was banished to Xavgar as punishment for causing chaos between the territories. In Kha'domur, there is no such thing as sunny weather. Every day it is cloudy, rainy, stormy, or even snow and/or hailing, depending on the zone and its' altitude. Agriculture is possible, but it is generally plants that do not require much sunlight, the light is provided with magic. It is populated by several groups of dragon-like creatures. Cursed Wasteland (Arjatodus Fenu Madaci) Category:Locations